Loose Ends
by Fast and Loose
Summary: After the series ends, the Titans still have a lot to sort out. Slade is still on the loose. Terra is alive again. And much can happen with their personal lives. Many couples are mentioned. Robin and Raven. BB and Terra. StarFire and Red X. Cyborg Jinx
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi Everyone! This is just sort of a teaser to see what you all think. It's my new story! I really hope you enjoy!

I don't own teen titans.

Chapter 1: Aftermath

The Titan's Tower had been full of guests coming in and out ever since the Brotherhood of Evil had been defeated. Not that the Teen Titans minded. They actually rather enjoyed the company. It just made the house very lively, and sometimes it brought over some uninvited drama.

"I can't believe it." Bumblebee yelled. "Who does that washed-up freak think he is?"

Aqualad had kissed a fan on television, causing Bumblebee to fly off to Titan's Tower in a huff, much to Aqualad's surprise.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Starfire tried to comfort the raging girl.

"It was still stupid of him. We had a good thing going together!" Bumblebee paused and changed her attitude, "It's too bad. He doesn't know what he's missing."

"Glad you've decided to stop whining about it. Now did you come over to think about problems or to get squashed in video games." Cyborg yelled from the kitchen area.

"Neither!" Bumblebee yelled back. "I came to squash!" She hopped on the couch and grabbed the controller, waiting patiently for Cyborg, who followed, jumping onto the couch and causing the whole thing to dip in his direction for a second. Bumblebee giggled.

"Maybe you should look into some lighter parts. Or maybe stop eating so much. All this lack of villainy is making you lazy." Bumblebee joked.

"What lack of villainy?" Cyborg retorted. "We still haven't caught that white monster going around destroying stuff. Beast boy says Slade's still out there and who knows what other villains will pop up now that the main baddies are out of town."

"Whatever," Bumblebee sighed, "maybe if you kept your town as well patrolled as I kept mine, you would have less work to do."

"Says the girl who's on a temporary vacation because her little boyfriend had loose lips." Cyborg rolled his eyes. "I just can't win."

"He's not my boyfriend. I just don't like him sending out that image. It's bad for team morale!" Bumblebee said defensively, smashing her car into Cyborg's and sending his off the narrow road.

"Man! And Beast boy isn't still in love with Terra. I don't believe you for a second!"

Bumblebee rolled her eyes, as Cyborg passed her on the right. He zoomed across the finish line.

"Boo yah!" He yelled. Bumblebee tossed the controller to the side and wandered off to Terra's old room, now a guest room for the ever present visitors. Beast boy was in there.

"I keep telling them to build a new room. We're going to need this when Terra comes back." He said to himself.

Bumblebee looked at him and backed up out of the room. Beast boy made her a bit uncomfortable after he had seen Terra again. He hadn't been his normal self since. He was just… down… often. It made her sad. She floated down the hallway, shrinking when she heard whispers. She didn't mean to sneak up on anyone, she just… wanted to know what was being talked about.

"I just… I just wanted to talk." She heard Robin ask politely.

"Come in," Raven answered, "but please don't touch anything."

Bumblebee flew a little closer before the door slammed in her face. She jumped back, hitting the wall in surprise.

"Bumblebee?" Starfire asked.

"Yes!" Bumblebee jumped, hitting her full size again.

Starfire looked at the closed door then at Bumblebee, "Robin is with Raven again, yes?" She sighed, and walked down the hall, shoulders sagged. Bumblebee followed her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it's nothing." She comforted. "He just wanted to talk."

"He never wishes to do the talking with me anymore." Starfire said, resigned.

"Hey now…" Bumblebee tried to support the poor Tamaranian.

"If the others ask, tell them I am out." Starfire explained, with that she flew out the nearest exit looking to explore the city, maybe get a pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi Everyone! Thank for all the positive reviews so far! I really hope you enjoy!

I don't own teen titans.

Chapter 2: Bad Timing

Red X sped through the city. It was dusk and soon the guard shifts would change at the museum of science and history. They were promoting a new exhibit, Modern Warfare. This meant that the museum held weaponry galore, ready to be taken by Red X and sold to the highest bidder; collectors, villains, and even some dumb teenage boys would all want to get their paws on these things. It was going to be an easy job, one Red X had been planning for weeks. He was very excited about the potential payoff.

Red X found an alleyway in which to store his vehicle and put his Red X outfit on over his disguise. That's what he considered normal clothes nowadays, a disguise hiding his true nature from the rest of the world. He hated wearing normal clothes, but he couldn't just ride through the city in his Red-X costume, as that would be sure to draw attention to him. He took a quick scan of his new dressing room before putting his costume on over his clothes.

"Hey!" Red X heard someone yell from farther back in the alley. "This is my turf!"

A man had crawled out of a box in the back. One that Red X had assumed was empty. Red X smacked himself for being so careless. He hid behind a dumpster. He looked amateurish, half in costume, half out. He had been so anxious about the plan once he reached the museum, that he had grown careless when it came to the necessary steps beforehand. This would cost him. He put on his mask quickly. The man passed by the dumpster and Red X jumped out behind him, kicking him in the back. The man fell forward and Red X delivered a few more swift blows to the head before the man fell unconscious. Red X made sure he was unconscious. He then dragged the man back to his box. He quickly put on the top half of his suit and climbed up to the roof of the building. He had taken the man out quickly but now he was running late and time was precious. He dashed across the rooftops heading towards the museum when he heard a whoosh of air nearby. That sound meant someone was flying. Red X hit the ground. What had alerted the Titans to his presence? Had the museum hired them? Today was not his day. Suddenly he heard the familiar jingle of Starfire's blasts of energy. They must be fighting someone else, he thought. He got up quietly and went to investigate. If Titans were nearby, they would get to the scene to quickly and he wouldn't be able to hide the more valuable pieces in areas he could get to later should he need to run. Red X peeked over the side of the building and saw Starfire, alone, shooting at a trashcan in an alleyway.

"Hm," Red X said aloud, confused slightly by the sight. Today certainly wasn't his day. Even if Starfire was alone she probably had the communicator. He couldn't get the weaponry tonight. All was not lost however, he thought to himself. After all, as he watched Starfire crumple to the ground, he realized this could work out in his favor. Other plans were crossing his mind as he descended from the rooftop, quietly landing behind her.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't ever have a reason to cry." Red X said, smirking although Starfire couldn't see it. She jumped up and fired two blasts at Red X, who dodged, easily. He had been expecting that kind of welcome, but Starfire pulled back and looked at him, sadly.

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

Red X rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Not today, sweetheart." Starfire suddenly realized what a mistake she'd made and jumped up, firing bolts at the criminal.

"Woah!" Red X jumped back, dodging her hits again expertly. He shot a sticky X at her, causing one arm to stick to her side. Starfire fell to the ground, reaching for her communicator.

"Hey now!" Red X said grabbing the communicator from her. Her free hand began charging bolts again and her eyes turned green. Quickly, Red X pocketed the communicator and grabbed her free hand, kneeling and pressing it to where his lips would be if he weren't wearing a mask. Starfire was taken aback by his gesture and for a moment she stopped trying to hurt him.

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked confused. "Why are you in the city? What do you want?"

Red X smiled at her, although she didn't know it. "I could ask you the same thing, cutie."

Starfire furrowed her alien eyebrows at him, "Why do you call me cutie?" She frowned.

"Because I think you're cute." Red X said, winking, a gesture Starfire could witness. Her eyes became green again.

"I haven't done anything wrong yet!" Red X tried to reason. "I'm not causing trouble, I'm just chilling out in my suit."

Starfire was not amused. "You have plans to cause trouble! You have attacked me and I am unable to contact my friends or fly away!"

"I just don't want you to leave," Red X joked. "We get to spend so very little time together."

"Why do you wish to spend time with me?" Starfire questioned, frustrated. "I am a Titan and you are a criminal. We are enemies."

"We don't need to be." Red X lifted Starfire's chin to face him and brushed her hair back behind her ear. Her eyes turned green again and Red X jumped back before eyes beams blasted where his head had been.

"I can help you get unstuck." He suggested. Starfire used her free hand to get up and stood.

"Hmph" She said, flipping her hair back and walking away. "I would rather walk home then get help from you. With or without a communicator."

Red X sighed, he reached into his pocket and threw the communicator at Starfire's feet. When she turned to see what he had thrown, Red X was gone. Starfire looked up, but he wasn't climbing up the walls. He had just disappeared.

"We don't need to be enemies," A voice whispered in her ear. She turned around again, concerned but no one was there.

She had to figure out a way to get her arm unstuck before she got back to the tower. The other Titans would never believe what just happened to her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi Everyone! Enjoy the story! I know I shipped some pairs in the summary that haven't shown up yet. I want to address all the ones I haven't gotten to in this one.

I don't own teen titans.

Chapter 3: In Your Head

Starfire crept in through the window and drew a bath, hoping no one would notice her come in. She did not wish to tell her friends about the day's events. They were too confusing and strange. All it would do is make Robin feel guilty about losing the Red X costume. She didn't want to do that. She got all the sticky red stuff off rather quickly, once hot water was applied. She took a quick bath and then toweled herself off. She got dressed and stepped outside.

"Where've you been?" Robin asked. He was leaning against the wall right by her door, like he'd been waiting.

"Out." Starfire said, rather obstinately.

"What'd you do?" Robin asked.

Starfire felt conflicted. On one hand, she'd been complaining about how Robin never wanted to talk. On the other, she didn't want to tell him about Red X and the confusing words. He looked at her expectantly, when he saw her falter, he put a hand on her shoulder, and she broke.

"I cannot keep the secrets Robin. I ran into the Red X and he attacked me and told me we do not have to be enemies. What does he mean by this Robin? He kept calling me names and it was not fun."

Robin was processing Starfire's outburst. His brow was furrowed and his mouth sat slightly open. He realized his posture and composed himself.

"Well… what sort of names did he call you?" Robin asked, tentatively.

"Things like cutie and the sweetheart. I do not understand. I thought these terms were used when you cared for another person. He does not care about me. So why would he call me these things?"

Robin's mouth fell open. "What is he calling you?" He asked again.

"The cutie and the sweetheart," Starfire repeated.

"Oooooooh, who's the lover boy calling you cutie!" Bumblebee yelled from down the hall. Robin had stopped contributing to the conversation. He stood with his mouth open, unable to process anything except that Red X was blatantly flirting with Starfire.

"He is not one of these 'lover boys' that you call it. He is a villain and a thief." Starfire informed Bumblebee, who had never had to deal with Red X when she took over the Titan's Tower.

"I think he was on your list." Bumblebee nodded. "But hey, just because he's a bad guy doesn't mean he doesn't have a thing for you. Just ask Kid Flash. He got Jinx to turn around. Maybe you could do the same!" Bumblebee said, winking and nudging Starfire.

"Can we please stop setting Starfire up with people?" Robin finally contributed, exhaling.

"Come with me Starfire! We need to talk!" Bumblebee said, dragging Starfire into her room. Robin, shoulders hunched, walked into the living area to watch Cyborg play video games.

"This is perfect, Starfire!" Bumblebee said excitedly, "You're brilliant!"

Starfire looked at her confused. "What is perfect? What did I do?"

"You're using this whole Red X story to get Robin jealous right?" Bumblebee squealed. "It's working like a charm. It's getting him to talk to you! You're a genius!"

Starfire looked at her. "Jealous?"

"Did you see Robin's face when you said Red X was flirting with you? He was distraught! It crushed him! In order to keep Robin, you just have to pretend Red X wants you! This is so exciting!" She squeezed Starfire in a hug, who was still a bit confused.

"I wonder if that would work for my problem…" Bumblebee mused, leaving the room.

Starfire sat on the edge of her bed.

"We don't need to be enemies." She heard a familiar voice say. She looked around and readied a star bolt, but no one was there.

"This could work you know, the making Robin jealous thing."

Was she thinking in his voice? She thought. Why did she keep hearing Red X?

"Just meet me later. We can work out a deal."

She had never heard him say these things, so they shouldn't be playing over in her head right? Could it be… was she thinking about him? About his voice? She was so confused. She fell back onto her bed and pulled a pillow down over her head.

This had worked out great! Red X thought, punching his fist into the air in triumph. He could hear everything that was going on over at Titan's Tower. It had been quick thinking when he put that little device behind Starfire's ear and he almost thought he was going to lose it when she took that bath but the waterproof coating had worked like a charm. He couldn't see what was going on, which he felt was a loss considering what he figured were the wonderful expressions Robin made when he discovered Red X's and Starfire's secret rendezvous; however, he could say things and Starfire would hear them. The machine was right by her ear so he didn't know if other people would hear his little whispers but he didn't want to test it. Now he could know if the Titans were coming, he had the advantage. Of course, a couple more of those baths and his machine might be toast, waterproof coating or not. He couldn't buy many more of those, not with the exorbitant amount of money he spent for something with little use. But if he could get Starfire, or get the machine on a more secure place, like her clothes, then it could work. For now, he focused on its temporary uses, namely alerting him to the Titan's knowledge of his whereabouts. He should hit the museum tonight.

Raven sat in her room, rather peeved. Robin had been in there all morning talking about his feelings for Starfire. Normally, she would have been glad that he was divulging such personal information with her. He never did that with the rest of the team. But Starfire? Of course, she knew the two had had feelings for each other for a long time. They'd kissed twice, shared a dance at prom. All the things normal couples are supposed to do. But… after Trigon hit, after Robin saw who she really was. She thought they shared something special. Raven had used her powers to allow Robin to see when time stopped. She had put her soul into him and now. Well, she'd put her soul into objects before but it always came back, when you put it into a person… it stayed there. Now, she wasn't complete, she wasn't whole without him nearby. She liked Starfire, she really did. Starfire was… adorable and naïve and cute. But Robin and Starfire could never… work… together. Right? Robin was too serious. Starfire was too childish. They wouldn't even each other out they'd just get on each other's last nerve. Perhaps a real relationship would allow them to see that… but if they both just got over each other… moved on to different people. Wouldn't that ease the pain? Raven went back to concentrating. She shouldn't be letting boys dominate her thoughts, it was very out of character for her. Boys were for the pink one to think about. She must keep a balance. Azarath metrion zinthos. She exhaled and she was at peace for just a little while longer.

"Hey! Anyone there?" A voice buzzed over the main screen. Someone was trying to send a message through to the Titan's Tower from Central City. Robin picked up and Jinx showed up, filling up the screen.  
>"Hey Jinx, what's up?" Robin asked.<p>

"Hey… uh… do you have that spare room open? I need to get out of the city for a while."

"Um… Bumblebee is staying with us right now. Is it urgent?"

"What is it, girl? Is Kid Flash doing it again?" Bumblebee shouted out, stumbling onto the conversation.

"He invited Argent over. He literally invited her INTO OUR HOME! He might just be flirting now but he might as well be ASKING HER TO SLEEP WITH HIM!" Jinx shouted. Suddenly the screen went black. Robin's communicator rang.

"I'm sorry… I broke it." Jinx sighed, frustrated.

"Sweetheart, it's fine. You can stay with me. We used to have sleep overs all the time!" Bumblebee squealed.

"That was back when I thought you were evil." Jinx said rolling her eyes.

"I thought you were evil too babe." Bumblebee smiled, devilishly. Jinx agreed to head over. Kid Flash's incessant flirting had caused problems before, and the Titans were used to having her stay. It was a little odd, of course, considering how they had fought her for a long time before she became one of them… still, they were glad she was on their side.

"Beast boy is going to be mad we have another guest in there. Maybe I should think about building another spare room." Cyborg mused. He and Robin went back to playing video games and Bumblebee went off to clean the room a bit so Jinx could fit her stuff in.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi Everyone! Enjoy the story! Please review! Thanks! This author's note is so full of exclamation points!

I don't own teen titans.

Chapter 4: Taking What's Mine

Red X ran across the rooftops. He had changed without a hitch and everything was going according to plan. He was one block away. He was nearing the museum. He was… hearing the Titan's tower alert system go off in his ear. How had they known? He hadn't even entered yet. This was ridiculous. He was starting to think he would never try to rob the museum again. He knew he wouldn't have time to grab anything and get out before the Titan's got there. Not if they were being alerted this early. And if the museum knew then security would be on high alert.

Then he heard Robin's yell.

"It's the museum." Then he grew quieter. Red X couldn't hear his next few words but he caught the signature "Titans, Go!"

He moved away from the museum area. He could just leave, escape the scene. But maybe, maybe he could get it after the Titan's left. They'd think it was a false alarm since he wasn't there. They might not believe it the next time it went off. Red X stayed nearby. He'd already given up on this job once, the more he waited, the more likely it was that someone else would cash in on his prize.

But he was already too late because the Titans, they weren't after him.

They were after a much bigger enemy.

Jinx and Bumblebee had decided to make themselves useful and come with the team. Jinx was in the T car with Cyborg and Bumblebee flew with Starfire overhead.

"This will be your first time fighting against Slade won't it?" Cyborg asked Jinx.

"Yeah." She answered tentatively. She had to admit she was a little worried. Slade had scared her even when she was on his side. He'd sent her back to the academy. She had failed him. She remembered that moment when they went back to Slade, tail between their legs, after being defeated. He had told them it was "only expected" which made her angry. He had given them a mission he expected them to fail? Why? Was it because he didn't think they were good enough? And they still got sent back? Thinking about it made her angry. She was looking forward to this fight.

They got out and ran into the museum. Slade was holding weaponry they'd never seen before.

"Titans, I see you brought your friends. How nice. But you should really ask the host before you invite other people. It's not polite." With that he shot at Jinx and Bumblebee, strange light bursts coming from a strange weapon.

Red X heard the blasts, they weren't after him. Someone else was in the exhibit USING HIS MERCHANDISE! That would destroy the resale value and it was sure to be on the news. He wondered if it was worth waiting around for the depreciated merchandise. Still, it was nice to hear the weaponry in action. That blast must have been the MX-23. He could tell because of the almost shriek it made when fired. He couldn't move now. He was enjoying the show.

Starfire shot at the weaponry Slade was holding. Jinx caused the machines to malfunction.  
>"That's always the problem with technology, which is why I prefer good old hand to hand." Slade dropped the weapons and ran towards Beast Boy, knocking him to the ground in an instant.<p>

Then, he went to Cyborg and although the Slade had a harder time taking the larger male down, it still was a one sided battle. Beast Boy was up again, running straight for Slade but not for long. However, Beast Boy provided merely a distraction as Robin knocked Slade from behind, knocking him forward. He turned to face Robin and then saw an opening that would allow him to gain what he wanted.

Red X thought his eardrums would break when Starfire's scream hit him. He heard the crash of something large, the shot of a zipline, the jingle of star bolts. He wished he could see what was going on.

"With you in my clutches," he heard Slade whisper. "Robin's sure to fall into my trap."

"The only way I could hear that," Red X thought, "was if Slade had Starfire."

He ran closer to the museum and saw Slade, leaving with Starfire thrown over his shoulder. Her eyes and mouth were covered, her hands and feet bound. How Slade had done this in the short time allotted was a mystery to Red X. A bigger mystery was why the Titans weren't following him. All he knew was that Slade was running away with Starfire, and Slade had just destroyed the exhibit that was set up to make Red X millions. Red X felt like ruining someone's day.

His kick landed squarely on Slade's back. Slade fell forward and skidded across the road, dropping Starfire violently onto the street in front of him. Red X shot an X onto his back, one that exploded shortly after Slade finally got up. Red X had hit him from high up and the momentum had punctured a hole in Slade's back. Red X was fighting one of Slade's many robots. He grabbed X's that worked like throwing stars and shot them at robo-Slade's neck. Then he jumped on it and ripped the head off, twisting it violently. He then turned to Starfire. He removed the coverings on her eyes.

"I didn't take you so don't kill me. I'm going to remove the rest of these now okay?" He asked. A strange sound came from the mic. They were too close together. He saw her brows furrow as she heard the reverb. He removed his mic and destroyed it, hoping he could get another. He removed her bindings and got up, hands in the air in a show of peace.

"Thank you." Starfire said, "maybe Bumblebee was right…" She thought aloud.

"Haha, I don't plan on making a habit of this. I made myself a powerful enemy. I was just a little mad that he ruined my plan." Red X chuckled, not thinking about how he was giving away his little spying mission. Starfire ignored it, too caught up in her own confusing thoughts.

"I should go back to my team." Starfire stammered out. "They got trapped in a strange device."

Red X thought about coming with her, to see the exhibit and find things still in the display cases, still worth something. But Robin would probably attack him as soon as he entered. It was unnecessary hassle. He decided he would leave and come back tomorrow… again. But first…

Red X grabbed Starfire around the waist and pulled her cheek to his lips, well his mask. She got the idea and turned bright red.

"I need to go!" She exclaimed, darting off into the sky.

Red X chuckled to himself. Watching her panic would never get old. Still she hadn't tried to kill him this time. Maybe there was hope for him after all.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi everyone, enjoy the story. Please review! Thanks to all my reviewers.

I don't own teen titans.

Chapter 5: Dinner Time

Starfire flew back to the room where her friends were trapped. An orange orb surrounded them and they pounded against it, even though they had learned their efforts were futile. When Starfire reentered, Beast Boy was the first to notice. Then Cyborg, then Raven. Even after the others had stopped battering against the strange substance containing them, Robin continued on his side, to kick and smack and yell. Only Starfire was able to get his attention, when she turned off the machine and set them all free. Only then did Robin turn to see her.

"Starfire!" he yelled, "but you… how'd you escape? Where's Slade?"

Starfire inhaled, contemplating how to best phrase what had happened.

"That was not Slade we were fighting Robin. It was simply one of his many… um robotic counterparts. He was defeated by… by Red X. I think. All I know was. I was in dark. And then I hit the ground. And then I heard metal and sparks. And then Red X let me go."

"Red X?" Robin said incredulously.

"I do believe that is the truth" Starfire nodded.

"So… he's on our side? Co-ho-hool" Beast Boy smiled.

"I do not know." Starfire murmured.

With that, the Titans returned to the Tower. Robin went to the training room. He had been caught in a trap, an obvious one too. He wouldn't let it happen again. He trained for about an hour when he saw Starfire in the mirror.

"Robin?" She stammered. "I worry you are taking this too hard. You did well. You are a good fighter. One of the best. He just had a plan you were unaware of."

She walked forward and put her hand on his cheek. He pulled back.

"I shouldn't have been caught unprepared. I should always be aware of every possibility. That's what I was taught." Robin replied, beginning his training again.

"Robin, I just wish for you to join us upstairs and partake in the eating of the strange meat creation known as Turducken. Cyborg is most excited." Starfire tried again.

"I shouldn't eat something like that anyway." Robin dodged, throwing his answer over his shoulder.

"Very well." Starfire responded, sadly. She walked upstairs. Robin always got like this after a battle with Slade, so focused, so untouchable. She didn't like it. She decided she too did not feel like eating.

"Starfire! You know you wanna try this!" Cyborg chimed.

"Not right now Cyborg." Starfire politely declined. Cyborg's face fell.

"I was counting on you guys to help me eat this thing. Raven and Beast Boy I knew wouldn't touch it but I thought you guys…"

"Don't worry about it Sparky. Jinx and I will help you eat that bird-feast!" Bumblebee cried, dragging Jinx to the table.

"Really?" Cyborg questioned, "I didn't really think girls were into eating this sort of thing…" he trailed off.

"Why?" Jinx laughed. "Cause we're worried about our precious figure? I'm a fighter! I need all the protein I can get! Hit me with the meat fest!" Jinx cried. She was used to meals considered manly by some standards; after all, back at the Hyde Five hideout, she'd been the only girl. Bumblebee, Cyborg, and Jinx all dug into the strange creation. Raven briefly opened one of her eyes to watch Starfire head into her room, and walked downstairs to see Robin.

She saw him training, as expected. She went up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You need to eat." Raven ordered more than suggested.

"I have to get better." Robin argued, sweat pouring from his forehead.

"You can get better after you eat. You won't be able to fight if your body doesn't have enough energy."

Robin looked at her and sighed.

"I guess you're right. I'll wash up." He smiled weakly.

It was exactly this sort of thing that made Raven think Starfire would never be good enough for Robin. They both walked outside and separated, Robin heading to his room, and Raven heading to perhaps take a bite out of the Turducken.

Robin washed up but before he went back into the common room, he stopped by Starfire's room. He knocked and opened the door slightly.

"Hey Star?" He asked. "I wanted to ask if you were gonna eat with us. I didn't see you in the common room."

Starfire looked up from where she sat, knees to her forehead, on her bed.

"Hello Robin." She muttered from her spot. Robin's eyes widened.

"Starfire are you okay? Have you been crying?" He ran to the side of her bed and put a hand on her back. "Was it my fault? Star, I'm sorry. I just… I didn't like watching you get carried away by Slade. And I couldn't do anything. I felt so… useless. I just want to protect you." Robin explained.

"I know Robin." Starfire smiled weakly. "It's not just that though. Sometimes I wonder… what are we? We've kissed before and we both like each other. But I still don't think you consider me to be your girl-friend. Why not?" Starfire asked. It had been bothering her for weeks now, every time she saw him entering Raven's door.

"What… what brought this up?" Robin blushed, taken aback.

"Red X kissed me again." Starfire admitted quietly. "It brings up… weird feelings."

"When you say "kissed you" do you mean like… you and me kissed?" He asked, hoping for the negative.

"No, on the cheek, with his mask on… but still." Starfire answered. Robin exhaled and smiled to himself. He didn't have to worry about Red X as much as he had thought previously it seemed.

"Starfire… you know I… I like you but… we're superheroes. Relationships, especially since we're on a team together, they would be hard for us." Robin tried to explain.

"I see…" Starfire sighed but then she shook her head, as if to shake off her earlier negative thoughts, looked up at Robin, and smiled at him.

"Very well! Let us go and feast on the Ducken of Tur!" Starfire cried, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the common area. When Raven saw them enter together, she rolled her eyes. It was to be expected. Robin was too good natured to eat without making sure everyone else was eating. Oh well, it couldn't be helped.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi everyone, guess what! I have… A PLAN! That's right, now I actually know where the story is going. I have an outline and everything oh I'm so excited! I'm so excited in fact, that I'm making this chapter much longer than usual. Cause I like you guys! Enjoy the story. Please review! Thanks to all my reviewers.

I don't own teen titans.

Chapter 6: Hunting X

After dinner, which was full of disgustingly loud chewing noises and raucous laughter, the Titans sat down for a movie. They had eaten a lot and didn't want to move much while the food settled in their stomachs. They all took a spot on the couch, crowding together so they could all fit comfortably. Robin sat in between his female teammates, unaware of the tension between the two. They decided to watch an action flick, since Raven had proven to not handle scary movies well. When the prospect of watching a horror flick came up, she merely pulled her hood over her head and pursed her lips. She hadn't said no to it, she just looked uncomfortable and for her sake, Robin had suggested one of his personal favorites. They got comfortable, got the snacks, and got to watching.

Across town Red X paced the floor, he had done something stupid, very stupid. He thought to himself. He had made a powerful enemy by defying Slade. He knew that. He had acted rashly and now all his future plans were in danger of being ruined because of Slade's vengeful nature. His arrogance would be his downfall; his teacher had always said that. He sighed, scratched his head, and decided to deal with it the best he could. First things first, he needed to get another bug into the Titan's Tower. He thought he could try getting into the Modern Warfare exhibit tonight, depreciated goods be damned. He wanted those guns. It would be easier to get into because of the damage Slade had left. Easier to find hiding places, security would be easier to get around. They were reconstructing and didn't expect two attacks in the same night, albeit from a different person. Red X prepared for the robbery. He would buy another mic and speaker set, then he would hit the exhibit and hide what he wanted. Then, when the Titans came to visit, he could hit up Starfire again who was growing more hesitant about attacking him every time. He'd never hinged a plan on the Titan's showing up before. That normally was the opposite of his objective. He decided to make that Plan B. A positive aspect for if Plan A, avoiding any interference from the Titans, went wrong. He headed off to the place where he could get the necessary tech, just in case.

The movie had just finished. It was getting late. Beast Boy yawned loudly and smiled at everyone. "Welp! Time to hit the sack!" Starfire smiled, having long ago learned this idiom, and floated after him to her room. Just then the Titan's Tower alarm went off.

"It's the museum… Slade…" Robin growled.

"It's not Slade!" Cyborg called out, looking at the security camera feed. "It's Red X!"

Everyone, remembering what had happened earlier in the day, looked at Starfire.

"Alright then," Robin smiled. "Titans Go!" And off the seven went to fight crime together again.

Red X hadn't expected these many people to be around, that was for sure. He guessed that was why places didn't get robbed twice in the same day. Oh well, he thought, at least he could get a bug in Titan's Tower. He hadn't had time to hide his loot though, so instead of waiting for them, he ran. He knew which direction Titan's Tower was in, so he left in the opposite direction, trying to get far enough away to stash his take before he had to fight. Of course, the Titans had expected this. He figured he would have run into one of them, he just didn't expect it to be Starfire.

"Why aren't you with your team?" Red X smiled at her, although she couldn't tell.

"We are checking all the roads leading up to the museum. I just happened to find you first. I will detain you now. Explain! Why are you robbing the museum? I thought you were on our side."

"I would love to stay and chat, angel" Red X joked, "But I have places to be and weapons to sell." With that he faked a left, dodging under her right arm and spinning to face her back, he shot an X at her propelling her forward and continued to run away from the museum. He got off the road, figuring the Titans would be there soon. He even found a place to stash the weapons. Not in a dumpster, that was too obvious, but inside the large cushion of a couch that had been thrown in a back alley next to the dumpster. He just had to come back soon, before the couch was taken by people furniture hunting. He quickly climbed to the top of the building and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop. It was easier to run now, without the loot, but he still heard Starfire swooshing up behind him.

"Why are you doing this?" Starfire cried, firing her starbolts at him.

"Simple, sweetheart" Red X yelled back, turning to face her. She continued to go forward, not expecting him to stop, and crashed into him. He grabbed her wrists and used her own momentum to pull her to the ground, pinning her. He then whispered in her ear.

"Because I'm a bad, bad man." He smirked. He grabbed her wrists with one hand while she struggled and stroked her arm with the other hand, moving down to her shoulder and placing the bug on her shirt. It was at that moment that the rest of the Titans caught up to her.

"Get off of her!" Robin yelled, throwing his birdarangs at him. Red X leapt off of Starfire and ran to the edge of the building. He, comically, crossed his arms over his chest, and fell backward, over the edge. Robin ran to see if he had fallen but saw only the street and the side of the building.

"Dude, what just happened?" Beast Boy asked. Robin pounded his fist into the edge of the room.

"Red X escaped, again." Robin snarled.

Red X sat on the window ledge below, giggling to himself. Sometimes Robin wasn't very smart. After all, he'd put the cloaking technology into the suit himself. But the show of it was just so wonderful, Red X thought. He enjoyed playing with the Titans even if they made his jobs harder. He would wait until the Titans left the rooftop, then sneak back to his house using the cloaking tech as often as he could. Then change, then come back and grab the stuff. Easy as pie. Today looked to be a good day.

"Starfire" Starfire heard Robin call over the communicator. "What does Red X want with you?" He asked. They had been looking for Red X for over an hour now. Each of them going off in a different direction.

"I do not know, Robin." Starfire responded truthfully. She had no clue what Red X was doing. He was a mystery to her.

"Well keep your eyes open. If he's going to pop up, it's most likely going to be because you're around." Robin ordered.

"Yes, Robin." Starfire sighed.

"Dude can we go back to the Tower? I'm tiiiired." Beast Boy whined.

"We need to keep looking. He can't be allowed to sell those weapons to our enemies or people who might use them to hurt people."

"It's getting really late, Robin." Cyborg backed Beast Boy up. "And Red X is wearing black. Soon it'll be hard to distinguish him from anything else."

"Well when that happens," Robin ordered, "we can stop looking."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. Jinx, who was travelling with him, smiled and put her hand on his arm.

"Don't worry," she joked, "I'll keep you awake. You should talk to me about stuff."

"I'm not worried about me staying awake. I'm worried about BB." Cyborg smiled at her.  
>"Well, I'm worried about me being able to stay awake. Try and keep me up will ya?" She asked. She just wanted an excuse to talk to him. She hadn't really gotten a chance to know the real Cyborg, just Stone. Whenever she visited, her chats were just polite, straying away from serious things like their past and the Hyde Academy.<p>

"Well, how do you like Central City?" Cyborg asked.

"It's okay." Jinx sighed. "It's not here though. I know this place like the back of my hand. I only live in Central because the crime fighting here is covered." She nudged Cyborg lightly.

"You're starting to see otherwise. We've lost two bad guys in one day." He rolled his eyes.

"It's just an off day." Jinx smiled at him. "You guys caught me often enough. So I think you're pretty good."

Cyborg glanced at her and smiled, "Or maybe you were just not very good at being a criminal." He laughed.

Jinx laughed with him. "I guess not." She smiled at him fondly, it was hard for her to not remember the feelings she had for him back at Hyde, when she thought he was one of them. She shook her head. She was very much in a happy relationship with Kid Flash. Sure they had fights sometimes. All couples do. Right? So the fact they were fighting was healthy. Right?

"What are you thinking about?" Cyborg asked, having noticed the silence.

"My relationship with Kid Flash." Jinx answered, honestly, which surprised her.

Cyborg laughed, "I'm afraid all boy troubles need to be directed to Bumblebee. I'm not so good with relationships."

"But you're a boy." Jinx stated. Cyborg glanced at her.

"True." He answered

"So you can give me a male perspective."

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Well, if you like a girl, and the two of you live together. Why would you invite over other women? Why would you flirt?" Jinx asked, interested to get Cyborg's perspective.

"Even that is more of a question for Beast Boy. It's a thing that's in your nature and I don't got it. I'm not really the flirty type." Cyborg smiled. "I'm more… big brotherly I guess? I know Starfire sees me that way."

"I don't" Jinx admitted, suddenly.

Cyborg laughed, "We aren't close enough yet I guess."

Jinx blushed, she didn't think Cyborg had gotten her meaning. That was probably for the best though. She didn't want to ruin things between her and Wally. Maybe she would talk to Beast Boy later.

I was two in the morning when the Titans got back to their tower. All of them crawled back to their rooms, exhausted. Except for one.

"Star." Robin whispered, lightly knocking on her door, "You asleep?"

Starfire opened the door, groggy. She had just closed her eyes when Robin knocked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. After what happened. Red X didn't" he asked, looking her up and down, "he didn't hurt you did he?"

"Not more than the usual villain." Starfire responded, "we are superheros, villians do not play nice." She giggled.

Robin grabbed her and held her tight. "Good," he whispered. "I don't want him ever touching you like that again." Starfire was surprised at first but soon she smiled and hugged Robin back.

"Thank you Robin. I am fine. Now you must do the hitting of the sack yes?"

Robin smiled at her and walked to his room.


End file.
